life's hard
by lovelesslolita
Summary: Roxas is a sick kid that party's to much with his twin Sora , it's hard to live 2 lifes and falling in love makes it even harder will have rape drugs drinking fights and much more.


i don't own anything. i'm from Belgium so sorry for my grammer please review i would love to know that i'm doing wrong. :)

Party life

Roxas smile's

the lights are flashing so hard he can't see who his dancing but he doesn't care. the music is loud but because of the XTC pill he took a couple hours before it doesn't hurt his ears he can't feel his body. the party starts to cool down so soon Roxas thought to himself.

well... it is 6 in the morning most clubs close then.

Roxas makes his way into the bathroom and takes out a baggy with white powder he looks numb at the bag and starts working the powder a smile creeps on his as he looks at the five lines on the toilet and takes out a 100 dollar bill that he already rolled. he empty his lungs before talking one line at a time. He takes everything in and lets out a shaky breath he go's out of the stall and checks he's nose for powder and looks at his clothes black all stars, every tight black skinny jeans with cuts all the way from his feet till his pockets a black shirt with 'rich kid life' written on it in neon letters. he looks at his face my skins pale is the first he thinks his eyes he did like so blue and they shined he's pupils where pretty big from the drugs and his blond spikes where laying a bit flat because of the dancing and jumping around. he had a rough day Roxas got in a fight with his boyfriend. after staring in the mirror for a few minutes the door swings open. a face Roxas knows stares at him in the mirror it's Sora drunk as hell and stumbling in the bathroom still laughing and dancing at bit before looking Roxas right in the eyes and yelling HALLLLOOO BEAUTIFUL at his twin Roxas gives Sora a look of disappointment and helps he's brother stand Sora mumbles something Roxas sights what did you say Sor? Sora looks up at Roxas whit sad eyes with a guilty voice where are we going to sleep I'm too drunk to go home daddy will be so pist. He was slurring his words. Roxas gives his brother a sad smile I'll ask around. Sora and Roxas walk out the bathroom and the blond boy walks over to Riku and Kairi his "best friend" Riku has had a crush on Sora ever since they where little. And only Sora doesn't know Kairi smiles at Roxas and gives him a small waves as he hands Sora to the silver haired man, they where never friends but they was good friends to his brother, Roxas looks around for a familiar face, he can ask if they can crash for the night when Sora's this drunk you can't bring him around dad he will lose his mind. Roxas spotted a big tall man a real rock Lexaeus ! Roxas called putting his hands up so the giant man could see him Roxas was about 1,60m and lexy how Roxas always called him is about 2m so he really was giant the man saw the boys hand and heard he's voice and holds as Roxas makes his way to him and says hi lexy with flirty smile can i ask you a favor ? He says with a wink Lexaeus gives the blond a nob he never says much can me and Sora sleep at you place tonight he's too drunk to take home and father wouldn't stand it. Lexaeus gave the blond an second nod of his head with a small smile. Roxas face lit up thanks lexy you're the best. the name lexy didn't fit the man he was a real rock and was wearing a suit without the tie but Roxas had called him that name from birth so why change. Roxas was 16 and lexy was already 30 he is good friends with the twins older brother Cloud who is 26 now and in the army. he's fighting in Iraq now. about 30 minutes after the talk Roxas Sora and Lexaeus left the club Sora had Lexaeus dress jacket on and was complaining about how cold it was. but Roxas didn't feel the cold the drug from in the bathroom was still working and numbs out his body his he wasn't tiered. but the car ride changed by the time they got to Lexy's house he and Sora where both sleeping. Lexaeus gave a smile At the boys and put them both over his shoulders. He got them to the guestroom put them in to bed and he kissed them goodnight Sora on the forehead and Roxy on the lip, they always kissed on the lips and went to his own room To sleep. Roxas awoken with a head of brown hair in his face Sora he always cuddled up to Roxas if they sleep together. it doesn't bother him like it did when they where little. Roxas looks at the clock at the nightstand beside the bed and his neck make a loud pop sound Roxas hissed in pain he muttered 'that not health' putting his hand on his sore neck. he got up without waking his twin what wasn't hard because Sora was always a sound sleeper he walks into the kitchen and see's Lexaeus making something. 'hnnmm that smells good' he says Lexaeus looks up and back down to make eye contact with the short blond. He was so sweet looking the blond was always so sweet to the tall man and the other way around even if the boy was an ass to everybody else.

Lexaeus looked back down at the pan with eggs and bacon in it. but looks up again when Roxas belly rumbles and took 3 plates from the top left cabin and puts the food on them and gives Roxas two and smiles at the blond. The boy makes his way back to the guestroom and opens the door with his hip. Sora jumps up like a crazy dog 'is that bacon i smell?!' he had big slime on his face and his hair was a mess 'if you want it you have to come down stairs and eat it at the table' with those words the brunette jumped up. Roxas walks the kitchen with Sora on his heels he puts it down on the table and sits down and Sora jump in his seat and starts to eat he finished in less them two minutes and looked at Roxas with puppy eyes he was still hungry Roxas didn't really eat anything and the blond took his plate and switches it with his twin's. 'hurry up we need to go home' tomorrow is Monday and we start at the new school. Lexaeus opens his mouth and says I'll drive you home. Wow thanks lexy Sora says giving him a kiss on the cheek and stuff's his mouth with Roxas bacon


End file.
